A Very Bad Day!
by Mia Koji
Summary: Ryo isn't having a good day...will it get better? Chapter two is up! WITH ROMANCE! Finally! This is the last chapter! Please R/R!
1. A bad day, no?

A Very Bad Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors! This is only part one so no romance yet! 

A/N: I am working on 'By your side' chapter two should be out by Saturday…I hope that three will be out by school. Please review! I wrote this A LONG time ago. It's almost done. So enjoy! 

A Very Bad Day!

Ryo woke up to Rowen yelling at Kento for waking him up. 'Ugh! Can't he ever become a morning person?' Ryo thought as he got up. He tripped over White Blaze and fell on his face.

" Damn white tiger." He mumbled as he got up to take his shower, "AH!" He cried when the freezing cold water came down onto his body.

" Yo, Ryo, what's wrong?" Kento asked him through the door.

" Who used all of the hot water!?" Ryo cried.

" I don't know, I think Mia did." Kento answered before walking away.

Ryo mumbled curse words under his breath as he took a very cold shower. He went to get changed and found no clean shirts. He put his boxers and jeans on and went down stairs to see if there was anything in the laundry room. 

" Kento! You ate all of the food!" Cye yelled hitting Kento on the head.

" WHAT!?" Ryo cried as he came rushing into the kitchen, he was starving.

" Kento, ate all of the food. Why aren't you warring a shirt?" Cye asked.

" I can't find one." Ryo answered.

" Well the laundry room is a mess, the washer broke and it short circuit the dryers when the water came out. So you won't find anything in there. You might have to use Sage or Rowen's." Cye explained.

" Where are they?" Ryo asked.

" They went to school early." Kento answered.

" Kento can I use one of yours?" Ryo asked.

" Sure, help your self." He answered.

" Thanks." Ryo said as he ran upstairs to get one. This was going to be a long day.

" Ryo what are you doing?" Mia asked coming into Cye and Kento's room and putting a CD on Cye's nightstand.

" I have no shirts, so I have to use one of Kento's." Ryo answered.

" That's going to be too big." Mia said sitting down on Cye's bed.

" I have nothing else to ware." Ryo said taking out red shirt and putting it on.

" I am sorry for using all of the hot water." Mia said.

" It's okay." Ryo said kissing her and then leaving the room; he walked down the steps and then tripped on one of Yuli's toys and fell down seven steps.

" Ryo, are you okay?" Mia asked running down the steps to see if he was okay.

" I am fine." He said as he got up.

" Sorry, Ryo, I forgot to put my toys away." Yuli said hanging his head low.

" It's okay, it woke me up." Ryo lied as he walked over to the couch.

" You want me to make you breakfast?" Mia asked, she knew that Kento ate all of it.

" We don't have time too." Ryo said looking at the clock.

" I can make it and you can eat it in the car." Mia said as she went into the kitchen.

" Ryo, I found this box in my room." Yuli said handing him a black small box.

" Thanks, I was looking for that." Ryo said taking it and running to his room to hide it again.

" So you ready?" Mia asked handing Ryo a pop tart and a soda can.

" Yeah let's go." Cye said getting his bag and then leaving to get in the car.

The group walked out; Yuli sat on Ryo's lap on the way to school.

" Mia, I don't feel to good." Yuli said holding his stomach.

" You look pale." Mia said putting her hand on Yuli's forehead, " and you are burning up."

" We should take him home." Ryo said.

" Okay, we'll be late for school though." Cye said turning the car into the other lane to go home.

" Ryo roll down the window so he can get some cool air." Mia said.

" Too late." Kento said turning around, Yuli through up on Ryo's shirt.

" I am sorry Ryo." Yuli said crying.

" It's okay." Ryo mumbled as he took the shirt off.

" Your mad at me!" Yuli cried.

" No he's not." Mia said taking Yuli. She started to rub his head trying to get him to sleep, and it worked.

" I'll stay home with him." Kento said.

" Okay, but that means you have to feed him! You can't eat it all of his food." Cye said.

" I am not that stupid!" Kento cried.

" Keep it down you two!" Mia hissed.

" Sorry," they said at the same time.

" I am gonna come home around noon to watch him, then Kento can go to school." Mia said.

" That's a great idea." Ryo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Kento and Yuli back at the mansion, they all went to school. Of course Ryo changed his shirt again.

" I smell funny now." Ryo mumbled as he walked to his locker.

" Ryo, Yuli is very sorry for what happened." Mia said walking to her locker, which was next to Ryo's. 

" I know, but I still smell funny, I should have stayed home." He said getting his books out.

" It's almost time for our second class." Mia said looking at her watch.

" I hate collage." Ryo said.

" Cheer up, this is our last year here." Cye said coming over to them.

" I know, but a year is too long, I want today to be our last day here!" Ryo cried as he walked down to his second class.

" Wait up!" Mia and Cye cried trying to catch up to him.

They heard the bell ring. And all of the students came out of the classrooms. The halls became crowed. The three stuck together not wanting to get lost in the crowed.

" Look there is Jason, the boy that likes Mia." Cye said pointing at a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

" Hi, Mia." He said coming over to the group.

" Hello Jason." Mia said walking a little faster.

" I was wondering if you want to go out tonight." Jason asked.

" You know that I go out with Ryo." Mia said stopping.

" I know, but I heard that you were going to brake up with him." Jason said stopping right in front of her.

" Nope, I am not going too, but I will kill who ever said that." Mia said as she walked away.

" What did Jason want?" Ryo asked as they reached their classroom.

" He asked me out, he said that their are rumors that I am gonna brake up with you, but they aren't true." Mia answered as she sat down.

" I guessed that." Ryo said as the class begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey we were wondering what happed to you guys." Rowen said as they went to their third class.

" Yuli is sick, he through up on Ryo, so we took him home, Kento is watching him until lunch, because Mia is going home to watch him." Cye said laughing a little.

" Oh, I forgot my books at my locker!" Mia said as she got up to get them.

" I'll go with you." Ryo said as he stood up.

" Mr. Sanada! Sit down!" The teacher yelled.

" Yes madam." He said as he sat back down.

" Don't mock me!" She cried.

Mia came back ten minutes later with her books. She sat down next to Ryo.

Ryo stared to stare off into space, bored out of his mind. He came back when he heard the teacher yell at him.

" Yes?" He asked annoyed.

" Do you know the answer?" The teacher asked.

" No." He answered.

" That's because you weren't pay attention on anything. You have ten pages to do this weekend I want it on my desk first thing on Monday morning." She said as the bell rang.

" Damn teacher." He mumbled as he walked out.

" Oh look what Jason left at my locker." Mia said showing him the note.

" He asked you to marry him?" Sage asked.

" Yeah, he even bought the ring." Mia said annoyed she looked at her watch, " I have to go, I have to take care of Yuli."

" Okay, be careful." Ryo said kissing her.

" Man, you do smell like through up." She said laughing.

" Gee thanks." He said as Mia left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey guys!" Kento called as he caught up to them at lunch. 

" Hey Kento!" Cye said when he saw his best friend.

" How's Yuli?" Rowen asked.

" He's a sleep last I saw him." Kento answered as he began to eat.

That's it for part one.


	2. Is it getting any better?

A Very Bad Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors! I own Jason though!

Another thing, I am running out of ideas on what to type! I have stories but I got a huge case of writers block! And I need ideas on what to write. It has to be a Ryo/Mia story, no death between them, no lemons, lime maybe. AU I can do. And once my laptop is up I will be able to post tons of fics! I just finished three stories on it! And I have more on this computer to edit and then to post If you send me a idea give me your E-mail, and I can send it to you to see if it's what you wanted to happen, and I'll give you credit. On with the story! And you can E-mail me at [DBZRW1@aol.com][1].

A Very Bad Day!

Part two!

Ryo sat with his best friends…that was until Jason came up to him, " so Sanada...you think that you can have Mi?" 

" She choused me, and she doesn't want you…so leave me the hell alone. Or do I have to kick your ass?" Ryo asked standing up…but there was a banana pill and he tripped falling in Jason's fist…hitting him in the eye.

" HA! This is too sad! I am not even going to go and farther…or I'll end up laughing my self into a hospital." Jason said as he left.

" DAMN IT!" Ryo cursed as he stood up glaring at Kento who had the banana.

" Ops…"

" Great…now I look like I can't fight!" 

" Hey we know you can isn't that what matters?" Rowen asked.

" No…"

" Well try to be nice and they bite your head off!" 

" Well only three more classes…then I am gone…out of this school for the weekend!" Ryo said sitting down.

" Hopefully the rest of the day will go well." Sage said patting his friend on the back.

" I bet it won't." Cye said.

" Let's make a bet!" Kento shouted.

" NANI?!" 

" Hey I need money!" Kento argued.

" Ten bucks something won't happen." Rowen said.

" Fine ten it will." 

" I can't believe you guys are betting on my life!" 

" Hey as I said I need money."

" It's only ten bucks."

" Ten bucks can get me two tickets to the movies." 

"…"

" Yeah but you need a hundred to get someone to go with you!" 

" Whatever."

" I am gonna go to my next class…"

**************************************Next Class****************************************

" Okay books away…and time for the test!"

" Test?"

" Yes…today is your big test…you fail you fail this class."

' Today isn't my day at all!' Ryo thought as he took the test.

************************************After school******************************************

" Bad news Ryo…Kento forgot to fill the gas tank…we have no way home." Sage said smacking Kento.

" Well sorry!"

" Great more problems!" Ryo shouted, swinging his book bag over his shoulder as he stomped away.

" Where are you going?"

" I am gonna walk home." 

" Has anything else happen to you? Besides this."

" Yeah a TEST! I AM GONNA FAIL!" Ryo shouted, as he still kept moving.

" Hey you owe me!"

" Great…the money I was gonna use to get home!" Rowen said handing Kento a ten.

" YES! HAHAHHAHAHA! Hey Beck! You want to go the movies with me?" Kento asked.

" Hell no!"

" See told you, you need hundred to get a girl." Cye said as he left, Kento stood there mocking him.

******************************On the way home*********************************

' Today has to be the most embarrassing day of my life!' Ryo thought…as it started to rain. A car rushed by and splashed into a small pound of water…getting Ryo wet and muddy.

" UGH!!!" He shouted as he kept on going, ' not my day at all…hopefully tonight will be better…'

**********************Getting soaked two more times, two hours later*****************

' Finally…home!' He thought about to open the door when it swung open and a guy came flying out. Only to hit him and making him fall with the guy on top of him.

" LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Mia shouted, White Blaze roared his approval.

" AND GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Ryo shouted.

" Sanada…" Jason said as he smirked. He got up and turned to Mia, " I got in a fight with him, he tripped and landed in my fist. That's why he has a black eye." 

" I'll kick your ass right now, if you don't leave right now."

" I am afraid that you will hurt the other eye." And sadly that is what happened…he tripped again…on the wet cement and hit his left eye this time. " To easy."

" Asshole." Mia mumbled kicking him below the belt, " Blaze, your turn." The white tiger chased the man off of the land and back into his car. " You okay?" She asked kneeling beside her boyfriend.

" Yeah just great!" He said getting up.

" I'll get some ice, get Blaze and come inside." 

Nodding his head Ryo went to get the tiger who decided to lay on Jason's car. " Come on boy! Let's go in!" Ryo shouted, the white tiger ran to his master…and jumped him… getting mud all over him.

" Not my day at all."

" Where are the others?" Mia asked coming into the living room, Ryo walked over to the couch and sat down taking the ice pack he was given and placing it on his eye.

" I walked…I don't know…right now I don't care." 

" Why did you walk?"

" Cause Kento forgot to fill the gas tank up."

" Well good news, I called Sears and they came out, and now the washer and dryer are fixed. I did some loads, the water is hot again, so in five minutes take a hot shower and change." Mia said.

" Hai."

" Mia?" Yuli asked coming into the room.

" Yes."

" Oh…hello Ryo."

" Hey how do ya feel?"

" My stomach hurts a lot." The kid answer.

" Do you need anything?" Mia asked as the kid walked over and sat on her lap.

" When I was sick I always stayed with my mom…and now she's gone…I just don't like being left alone." Yuli said.

" Okay, well is there anything you want to watch?" 

" No. Gomen Ryo for getting sick on you."

" It's okay…I mean I got two black eyes, soaked, muddy, tests, being thrown up on most have been the better part of the day."

" Hai."

" Well I am going to take my shower," Ryo said he looked over at the kid, " put this on your head, it will help your fever." He gave Yuli the ice pack.

" Hai."

" Don't forget Mi, I am making us dinner."

" Yeah I know, Yuli should be in bed by then, and the guys have plans." She said as he kissed her head, before going up the stairs. 

*******************************At Dinner***********************************

" Okay Yuli is in bed…so what did you make?" Mia asked as she sat down across from him.

" Roast beef." Ryo answered as he went to get it… " DAMN IT!!"

" You burnt the roast beef?"

" Hai…"

" Well I can call in pizza." Mia said as she reached for the phone, she put it up to her ear, " phones are out." As soon as she said that the power went out…

" Today is NOT my day!"

" Well…we can have cereal."

" Great."

" Cheer up!" Mia said as she hugged him, she then dragged him into the kitchen holding one of the candles that were light on the dinning room table.

" Sure you are going to pass!"

" Oh don't worry I am sure everything will be fine on Monday!" 

" I hope so…HEY I WANT THE CHEERIOS!" 

" To bad!" Mia said hugging the box.

" I can get it you know…" 

" Ha! With the way you are today, I am sure I will win." 

" Hey that's low!" Ryo said walking towards her.

" Should I give you the box since nothing is going right for you?" 

" YES!" 

" Okay here."

" IT'S EMPTY!"

" HEHEHE!" 

" Why you!" 

" That was the last of the cereal." Mia said laughing as she ran into the living, Ryo tackled her to the couch.

" You knew too!" He said tickling her under her leg.

" Hehe…no…hehe…I swear…hehe stop! PLEASE!" Mia said before she started to laugh harder.

" Say that I am the best boyfriend in the whole wide word!." 

" You are…the…hehe…best…haha…boyfriend…in the whole wide world!" 

" And now you have to say you love me more then anything."

" What…haha…if it's not true?" Mia asked in a sly voice, making Ryo stop.

" What's better then me?"

" My computer."

" How is that thing better then me?"

" It does what I say." 

"…"

" But you are cuter."

" Damn right."

" But I do love you." Mia said kissing him.

" As do I love you…but you lied about the Cheerios!"

" Oh you are such a baby!" 

" But I am all yours!"

" That's what scares me, that it will rub off on me."

" You are so mean!"

" At least ___I__ _don't have two black eyes!" 

" HEY! Why is everyone being so mean to me?!" Ryo asked looking down at Mia and pinning her arms over her head.

" Why am I pinned to the ground?"

" So I can kiss you."

" But you're not." Mia said smiling as Ryo kissed her.

" There I just did." 

" Took you long enough! Now are you going to tell me what the reason is for this dinner?"

" Sit on the couch and I'll be right back." Ryo said picking her up.

" Okay." She responded watching him go upstairs.

" Back."

" So?"

" Close your eyes." Mia did, " now open!" When she did she saw a box.

" What is it?"

" Open it!"

" Hai!" Mia opened the box to see a ring pop… " a ring pop…I always wanted one thanks."

" NANI?! WHERE THE HELL IS THE RING?! It was there this morning!"

" What did it look like?"

" It was…I can't tell you! It's supposed to be a surprise! 

" Tell me and I can help you. Was it gold with a diamond in the middle?"

" Hai…"

" And it had our names in it?"

" Of course…WAIT! You know where it is!"

" Blaze found it! So I decided to play a joke on you." Mia said smiling. 

" MIA!"

" Gomen!"

" I am so unloved!"

" Cheer up…I'll let you sleep in my room!"

" Hai!?"

" Hai!"

" And are you going to tell me where the ring is?"

" In your favorite pants…oh no…"

" What?"

" I washed them!"

" NANI?!" Ryo ran to the laundry. " WHERE?! WHERE IS IT?!"

" Gomen…"

" I SPENT LOTS OF MONEY ON THAT!"

"…Well you can sleep in your own room!"

" NANI?! NO PLEASE! GOMEN GOMEN! ANYTHING!" Ryo shouted as he went through all of the clothing in the laundry room. " FOUND IT!"

" Well maybe you…" Mia said smiling at him.

" Hai?"

" Hai!" 

" So will you marry me?"

" Take out the 'so' and ask again."

" Will you marry me?" Ryo asked a little annoyed as he got on one leg.

" HAI!" She cried hugging him.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

" OW!"

" What?"

" My back!"

" I am not that heavy!" Mia snapped.

" NO! It's not that."

" You went to hard on the weights and broke your promise?"

" Hai…"

" UGH!"

" Gomen?"

" You better be sorry." Mia said leaving.

" Where are you going?"

" To bed."

" Can I come with you?"

" I guess…you did ask me to marry you and bought me the greatest ring." 

" See my day is looking up." Ryo said kissing her.

" Mia can I sleep in your room?" Yuli asked.

" Yes Yuli."

" It is looking down again…"

*************************On Monday***************************************

" Okay time to see if I pass or not." Ryo said as he walked with Mia.

" I bet you did." Mia said kissing him before going to her class.

**************************Twenty minutes later***************************

" Okay and here are your papers. Amazing Sanada you passed with a 100%!"

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Great!" 'I DID IT!' He thought.

*******************************After class**********************************

" Hey!" Mia said when she saw him.

" I passed!" Ryo said picking her up and spinning her in a circle before kissing her.

" That's great!"

" Well, Sanada!"

" Jason go away!"

" You…you are engaged!"

" Yeah!" Mia said kissing Ryo.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason cried before running off crying like a baby.

" This has to be a perfect day." 

THE END! FINALLY! * Dances with Vegeta* 

Vegeta: LET ME GO WOMAN!

Me:…

Vegeta: Ugh almost messed my character up!

Me: Whatever. Please review!

   [1]: mailto:DBZRW1@aol.com



End file.
